Current methods for assisting customers at a mobile device often require a call to a call center and retrieval of data from a network. For example, a subscriber may dial an information number from their mobile device, such as “411.” Once the subscriber dials the number, an automated system (or an operator) may answer the call and provide the subscriber with a menu of options. The subscriber selects an option from the menu by pressing buttons on the mobile device or by saying the option. Once the subscriber requests data by selecting an option, the automated system retrieves the data from a network and delivers the data to the subscriber over the mobile device.
In many cases calls to information, customer assistance, or other numbers are answered by automated voice response systems. Typically, automated systems attempt to interact with subscribers by sending prerecorded questions and waiting for responses. These systems may be limited in how they interact with subscribers.
These and other problems exist with respect to assisting users of wireless devices.